


Intro to Disruption of Morning Routines.

by GDC_9K



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff City USA, One Shot, Spiderman!Britta, little spoon!Jeff, population this fic, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GDC_9K/pseuds/GDC_9K
Summary: Annie's morning during the 'Conventions in Space and Time' cold open.
Relationships: Annie Edison/Jeff Winger
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	Intro to Disruption of Morning Routines.

Annie is pulled from a deep sleep by her beeping alarm. She stretches to reach the nightstand and silence her phone, but her movement is arrested by a strong pair of arms wrapped around her waist. With a discontented growl her captor pulls her back flush to his chest. Squirming in a half-hearted bid to free herself only results in a tighter embrace. Resisting the warm temptation of sleep, she strokes the forearms squeezing her stomach.

  
"Jeff"

  
No response.

  
"Jeff, I need to get out of bed," Annie says plaintively.

  
Still nothing.

  
With an exasperated huff, she reaches back and gently prods him in the ribs. Suddenly releasing her, Jeff mumbles incoherently as he rolls away.

  
Now free from his embrace, Annie slides to the edge of the bed and shuts off the 'Britta' alarm on her phone. She pauses and turns to take in Jeff's slumbering form laying in her bed. After an unknown amount of time, Abed's muffled voice from across the apartment breaks her reverie.

  
Knowing that she's against the clock, she leaps up, grabbing the flannel shirt that Jeff had left hanging from the bed post and slipping into it. As Annie finds her curling iron she hears the rattle of the fire escape, absent-mindedly wondering how Abed hasn't discovered Troy and Britta's charade.

  
The woman in question drops into view at the window with a metallic clang. Unsurprised by her friend's sudden appearance, Annie offers her the curling iron with a bored drawl. Reaching to take it, Britta momentarily glances over Annie's shoulder at the lump in her bed. Britta's smirk as she grabs the curling iron is unbearably smug, leaving Annie to roll her eyes as she turns back to her room.

  
"Thank you!" Britta calls, pulling herself up the window frame.

  
As the sound of Britta scaling the exterior of the building fades, Annie flops back onto the bed. Right as her eyelids begin to feel heavy, the draft from the open window sends a shiver down her spine. She shuffles back under the covers, hoping her movements will wake Jeff just enough to resume their interrupted cuddling. Despite her efforts, her bed mate remains undisturbed and solidly facing away.

  
After only a few moments, the gravity of Jeff's warmth pulls at Annie until she's practically plastered against his back. Encouraged by the slight pleased murmur emitted from her partner, she slips an arm around his middle and tucks her legs up behind his. As she runs her palm across Jeff's abs, his hand suddenly snatches hers before slowly bringing it up and trapping it against his chest. Smiling uncontrollably, Annie presses a kiss between his shoulder blades and feels a contented rumble originate between her head and her hand. Suppressing a squeal, she attempt to snuggle even closer.

  
Annie's starting to drift off again when she hears Britta arrive back at the apartment and thinks that maybe she should get up and have breakfast with her friends. Any thoughts of leaving the bed immediately evaporate when Jeff tangles his feet with hers. She hides her smile against Jeff's back and closes her eyes.

  
Britta never brings enough donuts for everybody anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this fic has been bouncing around my head for more than 2 years.
> 
> This fandom needs more Jeff being spooned by Annie.


End file.
